1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic fibre feeding for brush-manufacturing machines, in other words a device that allows increase in the autonomy of a brush-manufacturing machine considerably.
2. Prior Art
Such devices are already known in which, either a relatively large fibre container is used, out of which, during a relatively long period, fibres can be taken and supplied to the machine in question, or a so-called fibre loader is used that can be applied and replaced in a simple way and that consists of several compartments that can be emptied one by one into the fibre magazine of the machine. In the latter case the compartments will either be formed in the fibre loader itself, or be formed by cassettes that are placed in the fibre loader. Such a fibre loader is described in the Belgian Pat. No. 881.914 of the applicant.